


Legends of an Invisible World

by JackTheLongsword



Category: The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008), The Spiderwick Chronicles - Tony DiTerlizzi & Holly Black
Genre: Children's Literature, Dark Fantasy, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLongsword/pseuds/JackTheLongsword
Summary: In Book 1 we follow the adventure of six foster siblings all of whom investigate a mystery that is wrapped within another mystery. All of the answers are hidden inside an unseen realm of the Invisible World that surrounds us.
Kudos: 1





	Legends of an Invisible World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie Flint is a foster kid who has recently returned from a juvenile delinquent detention centre. After managing to escape his ankle monitor Eddie goes adventuring. While trying to find his way to town he stumbles upon a strange creature who introduces him to a Fantasic and Unseen Realm of the Invisible World around us.

The foster home was not at all what Eddie Flint excpected. The cops had pulled up, dropped him off, and for the past week he had been trapped at his new home. The ankle monitor above his right foot made sure of that. Eddie had spent most of his childhood bouncing from home to home. Really, as he saw it, he was boucing from one stranger to the next. Some placements were better than others. Luckily he had landed upon one of the good ones. The foster home belonged to a single man named Bruce Wolfgang. The place was like something Eddie would've read about in one of the horror novels he enjoyed so much.

A two-story cottage with an ominous attic. Eddie and the other teenagers weren't allowed to ever go inside the attic. The Wolfgang Cottage was as thin as it was tall. A poor excuse of the word "cottage". A townhouse more like. The cottage was no more than a rundown shanty made up of old musty wood and gray stone bricks. The broken cobbwebbed window of the attic staring down at Eddie. The fifteen year old juvenile delinquent stood not far ahead of the drooping sunken in porch. His light hazel brown eyes casted up at the small hole in the window of the attic. Sometimes he could swear he saw something up there. He always heard some kind of animal scurrying around in the walls and roof and had seen the littlest of footprints in the garden greenhouse. On his third day at the Wolfgang Cottage the young criminal had broken into the attic. He found many strange clues of a small creature's dwelling. A creepy little nest of some kind. However he saw no signs of life. Eddie Flint quickly grew bored of the attic. He put his mind to a more pressing matter: escaping the electornic ankle monitor. It had only taken two days to get rid of the damn thing. The inconvenience of the black bracelet on his right ankle which ensured his house arrest was no longer his worry. Neither was the eighteen months he was supposed to be locked inside for.

Bruce, his latest foster dad, was away with work often enough. Bruce was the sort of guy who was too trusting. A bit of a dreamer who still talked about tiny magical creatures as if they lived in the house or barn or whatever was the topic of choice. Eddie didn't mind him. He waited until his ninth day at the house to make a break for it. According to the other fosters Bruce went off every Friday for work. Eddie was thrilled when, like white on rice, Bruce went out at 4:30 pm. He would be out all night bartending. This was Eddie's only chance at freedom. One big shot in the dark.

For days he could slip the thing on and off at will. It had been torture. Although he was thankful for the time he got to plan his trek to town. Of course Eddie had a few small hangups in his mischief making ploys. Yet it was nothing he couldnt handle. Eddie had made friends with Lisa Bertuzzi who was able to unlock the magnet clasp with this weird device she invented. After that he had hidden the ankle monitor in the attic. Eddie packed a backpack full of things he would need for the next week. Eddie expected he would camp around outside while exploring. The teenager was no stranger to being homeless.

The deaths of multiple chickens and the thieving of many eggs from the henhouse had also been peculiar. The whole house was stirring about the ordeal. He didn't much care about the Chicken Mystery. Still he knew he had to solve the case of the henhouse massacre. Eddie felt in his gut that soon he would be put to blame. The Juvenile Delinquent Detention Centre where he spent the last two years had taught him to trust his gut. Eddie heard Lisa Bertuzzi storming out the front door behind him. When he heard her, his gut told him to run. 

The red painted door slammed shut with a rattling shake. "Where do you think you're runnin' off to? One of us is out cold on the TV Room Floor. Chuck? You remember him? The big older kid who you punched out?" Lisa said. 

"I'm not one of you." Eddie said. Lisa looked offended for a moment.  
Her face flashed back to an arrogance that made Eddie cringe. She was about to blackmail him. Her mouth opened to speak but he interrupted.  
"No need to be unpleasant. I know what's up. You can tagalong but no snitching. I won't tell on you and you don't tell on me and we'll be good. You break that and I will seriously mess things up for you. Got it?" Eddie said.

The two teenagers stared at the cottage for a long while before they set off. Eddie felt like he was being watched the entire walk. A journey of twenty minutes before they stopped to dicuss options of how to proceed. The stroll went through the wide bellied round meadow of tall grass that stretched out westward from the Wolfgang Cottage. "We can go south or north along the river up ahead. There are ways of crossing on either side. This time o'the year no way we can cross anywhere near here. We got to cut up through the North Passage along the highway or we go to the Southie Woods and take the old bridge across." she advised. The two had stopped to crouch in the grass. Both of them sharing one of Eddie's cigarettes. 

While she continued talking he couldn't help but be half distracted. Eddie had been told during his last stint in juvy prison that he had something called Attention Defecit Disorder. It meant he had a hard time focusing. Eddie had refused to see anyone about it. Lisa was prettier than most girls he had met. She told him about how Chuck would be looking for Eddie. Chuck would take his dirt bike then go into town along the highway. Chuck would take the North Passage. Lisa made it the plan to go through Southie Woods. Eddie agreed with a simple nodding shake of his head. His oversized knucklespaased along the cigarette. He had scarred up hands from many fist fights. His big clumsy hands ran misshapen fingers through his short messy hair. He had the same colour of hair as his mother, a bright auburn, his eyes he had gotten from his father. "What you got a better idea?" she barked at him. Lisa had vroken his train of thought with her demand for answer. He shook his head no. 

The two walked in an awkward silence most of the way. Eddie usually wasn't shy with girls. This was different. He had a hard time talking to Lisa. He didn't want to sound stupid or talk about juvy too much. The problem was that besides the JDDC he didn't have much else to talk about. The Southie Woods wasnt too far from the tall grass meadow. A shorter distance than Eddie expected. "Has Bruce said anything about the Southie Woods? Other than the mumbo jumbo about the Hob or Goblins or Backyard Gnomes or the Field Piskie. Has he told you about the real reason we aren't to go in Southie Woods?" Lisa asked. 

"Bruce may say dumb stuff. But it's true that kids go missing. Especially in these woods. The other reason... well most of us grew up out on the other side. Chuck is from the trailer park, just like me. We grew up a few lanes from each other actually. Everyone who ever lived here ends up sayin' that 'em damn woods is cursed. This river Big Belly, it narrows to a thin creek that goes through town." she said. There was a long pause. Exactly why Lisa wasn't speaking was a bot of a mystery to Eddie. "What I'm tryin' to say is that all the bad people that ever been out here end up in Southie Woods. It's almost night. Anyone with half a brain isn't walkin' 'round in there at night. There is an old car with rotted out wheels. We can camp out in that for tonight. No funny business you hear me?" Lisa said. Eddie just nodded again.


End file.
